Jerry's new socks
by Wisel
Summary: Elaine is convinced Jerry is cheating on her and George, and they do whatever they can to break up his new friendship.


**A/N: **This is my first Seinfeld fanfic, and I tried to make it as Seinfieldish as possible... Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them.

Elaine sat down at their usual table at the restaurant, waiting for Jerry. Jerry had been acting strange lately, avoiding her phone calls, cancelling appointments and making her call before she came over to the apartment, so when Jerry finally answered his phone she had told him to meet her here. She needed to know what was going on and why he was so obviously avoiding her. The door opened, but it wasn't Jerry that walked through it – it was George.

"Ah, Elaine," he said and sat down across the table. "How 'bout a coffee?"

"Actually, George, I didn't bring enough money to buy two coffees," Elaine answered and looked through her purse.

"Oh, my dear Elaine! You will never have to buy me a cup of coffee again!" George said triumphantly. "I, you see, have a job."

"Congratulations! Does this mean you'll be giving me that money you owe me?" George gave her one of his looks.

"Well, it was only change really," he said. "Let's not let a little change ruin our friendships, right?"

"It was fifty dollars, George." George mumbled under his breath and took out his wallet.

"Twenty, forty…" He put two twenty dollar bills on the table, and then started counting coins. "Five, six… How many pennies in one dollar? I never learn."

"Just forget it, George," Elaine said, but took the forty dollars anyway. "I was waiting for Jerry just before you got here. Is it just me, or has he been acting very strange lately?"

"I thought it was me," George said and put the change back in his pocket. "He's been avoiding my phone calls, cancelling appointments and making me call before I come over."

"I know, me too!" Elaine said and started biting her thumbnail. "What is up with him?" The door opened, and this time it was Jerry.

"Hey guys," he said and sat down. "Elaine, do you think you could make this quick? I have an appointment in an hour."

"An hour is plenty of time, Jerry," Elaine said.

"I don't know, I have to get to Coney Island."

"Coney-?" George and Elaine looked at each other pointedly. This was the sort of thing Jerry had been doing all month. "With who?"

"Oh, no one," Jerry said. "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"It's just… well, both George and I feel that you've been very distant the past month," Elaine said. "You're acting strange, like how you're always making us call you whenever we want to come over, or dodging our phone calls. We just wanted to know what's going on in your life right now that is so important."

"I haven't been acting weird," Jerry said, playing offended.

"Have too," mumbled George.

"Have not!" said Jerry. "Maybe I've just got a lot going on right now. I have a lot of work, you know."

"Work? You're a comedian, what's hectic about being a comedian?" George said in his typical George-way.

"A lot, for your information," Jerry said. "I've got to go. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, sure," Elaine said. The minute the door closed after Jerry, she turned to George. "He's cheating on us!" she hissed between her teeth.

"Cheating…? Are we all dating, now? Is this some sort of three-way-marriage?"

"He's got new friends and he didn't tell us about them!"

"How would you know?"

"Come on, George, he's going to Coney Island. No one goes to Coney Island alone, right?"

"Maybe he's going with Kramer?"

"If he was going with Kramer, he would have said so," Elaine said. "Besides, Kramer doesn't do amusement parks anymore. Not since we went the last time."

"Oh, that's right," George said. "What a terrible, terrible day." They both sat in silence for a while. "So, you really think he's hiding his new friends from us?"

"Think? I know," Elaine said. "Trust me."

"Should we do something?"

"We should, shouldn't we?" Elaine frowned. "It's like we're his... his socks, or something, you know?"

"Gotta tell you, Elaine, I'm not quite sure where you're going with this."

"You know how you get a pair of really good socks, and they're your favorite socks, and you keep wearing them and washing them over and over again, until they start getting worn out and all covered in lint, so you buy a new pair, stuff the old socks in the drawer and forget about them until years later when you find them again and throw them out."

"I think I understand," George said. "We've been his friends for years, and our friendship is a bit 'worn out', shall we say, and now Jerry decided to get new ones. Unbelievable! I can't believe it!" he said in his typical George-way.

"I cannot believe we are his socks," said Elaine. "I thought we were his fur-lined leather gloves, you know the ones that last for years and years and years until you just loose them? I mean, you can't replace that kind of gloves!"

"We're his socks," George said and shook his head. "We're his socks!"

"I thought that we would at least be the kind of socks that you keep even though they're covered in lint," Elaine said. "I mean, we're good socks, aren't we, George? Am I a good sock?"

"We're the best socks! How can he just go get new socks like that?" They both shook their heads. "Nice analogy, by the way."

"Thanks, George," Elaine said. "So what's this new job you were telling me about?"

--

George pressed the buzzer to Jerry's apartment. He and Elaine had decided to show up at Jerry's place unanounced around the same time, just to see what he was really up to.

"Who is it?" Jerry's voice came out of the speaker.

"It's George," George said and expected Jerry to buzz him in. There was a pause. He thought he could hear voices mumbling in the background. Jerry spoke through the speaker phone again.

"I asked you to call before you cam here," he said.

"I was just in the neighbourhood," George said and tugegd at the door. "Come on, Jerry, buzz me in, it's freazing out here!"

"Fine, come on up," Jerry said reluctantly. George heard the buzzer and opened the door. He hurried up to Jerry's apartment and opened the door - at least, he tried. It was locked.

"Jerry!" George banged on the door. "Why is this door locked?" Jerry opened it and let George in. "What is up wi-" He didn't finish his sentence. In front of him on Jerry's couch were two people he had never seen before, a man and a woman.

"George, this is Elise and Germaine," Jerry said. "Elise and Germaine, this is George."

"Jerry, could I talk to you for a minute?" George said and grabbed Jerry's arm, still staring intensly at Elise and Germaine. "Is this some kind of joke?" he hissed. "Elaine was right! I should've known."

"Right about what?" Jerry asked.

"You know, Jerry, you know. We're your socks!" George looked triumphant and shrugged. "We're your freakin' socks!" Jerry looekd at him sceptically.

"You've lost it," he said. "You've finally lost it." The speaker phone buzzed. "I'm going to get that. Just calm down, George. Calm down." He backed towards the speaker phone, moving his hands in an up-and-down motion, suggesting George should calm down. "Who is it?" he said into the speaker.

"It's Elaine," Elaine said.

"It's Elaine," George said. "Boy, are you in trouble!" George looekd over at the people sitting in the couch. "How're you doing?" he asked them. They didn't answer.

"Well, if I let George in..." Jerry said and buzzed Elaine in. There was a very awkward silence in the room after that, until Elaine came in.

"Hey, Jerry," she said. "Hi George, how-" She spotted the people on the couch.

"Who are _they_?" she asked and turned to Jerry.

"Elise and Germaine," George said. "Can you believe this? Elise and Germaine. It's like a cheap copy of the greatest socks in the world!" Elaine looekd over at the two people. It really was like a cheap copy of them. The man was shorter, fatter and more bald than George, and the woman... Well, she could _never _compare to Elaine.

"They're not socks," Jerry said. "They're people. Are you familiar with the human race? Two arms, two legs? They're not socks. they do wear socks, though."

"You've been cheating on us!" Elaine hissed through her teeth. "You got new friends and you didn't tell us about them!" There was another awwkward silence. Jerry opened a kitchen press at random.

"Hm," he said. "Any Hennigan's around here?"


End file.
